


Kamen Rider CD

by CD_Rice



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Dimension Travel, Multiple Crossovers, Self-Insert, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CD_Rice/pseuds/CD_Rice
Summary: Christian Rice, an otaku and a tokusatsu fan, learns of the Omniverse, the collection of all fictional universes, as well as the Real World. With the Ziku Driver, he becomes Kamen Rider CD, and now, he travels across many universes, hailing from games, anime, etc. Now, the Hero of Legend arises! Cue "Over Quartzer" from Kamen Rider Zi-O! A Self-Insert story.Originally posted on Fanfiction.net





	1. CD Time 2018

_**Kamen Rider CD** _

**Episode One: CD Time 2018**

**The OMNIVERSE. The entire known existence. Once a world is created, it is given form as an alternate universe adjacent to the world of their creators. The worlds are separated by the Fourth Walls of Reality, stuck in their own multiverses of differing timelines and dimensions. However, as many battles are waged across these worlds, the Fourth Walls are weakened, and now, the entire existence is in danger. But, the Hero of Legend shall now arise!**

**VIRGINIA, USA, EARTH. REAL WORLD.**

In the city of Lynchburg, people are going about their business. Some are heading to work, some are going to school, and others are just exploring. One person in particular is running quickly. Christian Rice, an American otaku and tokusatsu fan, is running as fast as he can, looking distraught. "Oh shit! I'm late!" he thinks to himself, "Beth is gonna kill me if I'm late to the party!"

Christian had promised to come to a party that a friend of his was having, and the girl in question was easy to anger. Therefore, Christian didn't want to anger her by being late. He especially didn't want her to castrate him or something, He was waving in and out of the crowds of people, trying to make it to the pizza place where Beth was holding the party. Christian normally fell asleep around 11 p.m., but sometimes, he doesn't sleep until 2 a.m., cause he tends to stay up, watching videos on YouTube and reading stories. For the past week, he planned to wake up early, as Beth wanted everyone there by 10 a.m., but Christian was staying up, watching tokusatsu shows. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep, so he ended up waking up at 9:30. When he realized this, he ate a snack so that he wouldn't be either starving or full, he took a shower, and he ran out the front door. Since then, he's been running to the pizza place, hoping to not be too late, in order to lower his chances of Beth killing him. And that's no exaggeration, as Beth was very friendly at times, but she also had a violent temper. However, Christian thought of her as a close friend, and she seemed to understand him. As he's running, Christian eyes an alleyway that's nearby, and he thinks, "That might be a good shortcut."

He takes the alleyway, hoping to speed up his journey. However, as he journeys down the alleyway, Christian notices something is… off. He stops moving, and there, in the distance, he sees an odd figure, standing there. The figure is in a mysterious cloak, and then, the figure raises their right hand. Christian is confused, however, he can't think about what's going on, as the figure vanishes in a flash of light. Christian is shocked, but then, a voice says, "Your time has come."

Christian jumps forward, turning around as he notices the figure standing there. However, there's no face there, only a white void. "Wh-Who are you?!" Christian asks, confused about what's going on.

" The time has come for you to traverse the worlds," the figure says.

"Traverse? Worlds?" Christian asks, "What are you talking about?"

The figure pulls out a ball of light, which Christian stares at. The figure lets go of it, and the ball of light floats over to Christian. Confused, he grabs it, and then, the ball of light turns into a Blank Ridewatch. Christian stands there, shocked at the item. "A Ridewatch? Is this for real?" he asks the figure, but when he looks, they are gone.

He is shocked by this, but decides to travel down the alleyway anyway, pocketing the watch. "That was odd," he thinks to himself, "I hope that was the only weird thing I'll see."

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER.**

Christian runs into the pizza place, and there, everyone is partying. However, they stop, as they look at Christian. One in particular, Beth, looks extremely angry. She walks up to him, and she stares at him. Christian, nervously, says, "H-Hello, Be-", but she screams, "You tardy idiot! What took you so long?!"

Christian stands there, frozen in fear, and he mutters, "S-Sorry, I… uh… stayed up too late."

This makes Beth punch him in the shoulder, and he mutters, "Ow."

" I should've known. You must've been watching your stupid toku shows," she says, and he answers with, "H-Hey! They're not stupid! Also, I was rushing here, but then, I saw someone weird in the distance."

Beth looks at him, confused as to what he's referring to. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asks, and he pulls out the Blank Ridewatch that the figure gave him.

Beth stares at it, and then, she grabs it, which shocks Christian. She opens the nearby window, and she chucks it out of the window. "Hey!" he yells, and she says, "That's for wasting my time over a dumb toy!"

He stares at the window, and he sighs. "Great! I wanted to know why that watch was given to me," he thinks to himself.

He stares back out the window, and there, he notices something outside. There is a weird circle in the sky, dark and swirling around. "What the hell is that?" he says aloud, which catches Beth's attention.

She walks up to him, and asks, "What the hell are you talking about?"

She looks at the sky as well, and is confused. "What is that?" she asks as well.

" It's a dimensional portal," a voice says, which shocks the two.

There, the figure from before is standing there. Christian is surprised to see them again. "You again?!" he says, which Beth finds weird.

" Who the hell is this?" she asks Christian, who responds, "O-Oh! This is the guy I was talking about."

Then, the figure, reaches into their cloak, and they pull out the Blank Ridewatch that Beth threw out a second ago. This shocks both of them. "The Ridewatch?!" Christian says, "You found it!"

However, the figure nods 'no'. "No, you are destined to have this Ridewatch, so no matter what, it would always return to you," the figure says.

They hand the watch to Christian, who looks at it. "The barriers between the Omniverse's dimensions are breaking down, and if you don't explore them, the evil of the dimensions will take over the Real World," the figure explains.

This shocks everyone in the building, and Christian points to himself. "M-Me?!" he says, confused.

**MEANWHILE…**

In a nearby park, people are enjoying the day. They're playing sports, having picnics, and taking naps. However, at that moment, one of the portals opens up, and out of it pops a Ridewatch, depicting a dark version of the video game character Sonic the Hedgehog. One child notices this, and he runs over to it. He picks it up and looks at it. He pushes the button on top, which activates a beeping noise.

**SONIC!**

Then, the watch is surrounded in Dark Energy, and it zaps the child, causing them to drop it. The child whines, running back to his mother. However, the watch floats, before morphing into a man sized monster. The monster resembles Sonic, but looks evil and grotesque. On his chest, it says SONIC, and on the back, it says 1991. The monster is the Kaijin Hero Another Sonic, and he scares the nearby people, who run away in fear. He then dashes around, knocking the people off their feet, injuring them.

**PIZZA PLACE.**

Back at the pizza place, everyone hears the screaming going around. This worries them, and the figure looks at Christian. "You must go. The evil must be stopped, before they take over," they say, and Christian is confused.

" Wh-What?! How can I do anything?" he asks, but then, the figure pulls out something: a Ziku Driver.

This shocks Christian, who stares at it. "A… Ziku Driver?" he says, "Is it a toy…? Or…?" The figure hands it to Christian, who stares at it.

" With this, you can become a hero of legend," the figure says, "Take it, and begin your quest."

Christian stares at the driver, the portal, everyone else, then Beth. He stares at the figure, and he nods 'yes'. "I'll do it!" he says, which surprised everyone.

He runs out, which irritates Beth. "Ch-Christian! What the hell?!" she yells, as she runs after him. "What are you doing?!" she asks him again, and he turns away, continuing in the direction of the screams.

" Sorry, Beth," he says, "But, if that weird guy is telling the truth, and all this stuff is for real, then I need to see what I can do!"

He speeds up, surprising Beth. She grunts angrily, shouting, "You idiot!"

She stops for a second, but then, the figure is there, saying, "You can't keep him from his destiny."

This shocks her, and she throws a punch, only for him to avoid it. "Shut up!" she says, "You're driving him to his death!"

" Oh, you know nothing of this matter. That man shall become the hero of all existence," the figure responds, and Beth gives him the middle finger, before running after Christian.

The figure chuckles, and says, "The time has come for the Hero of Legend to arise!"

**CITY PARK. 5 MIN LATER…**

Since he has arrived, Another Sonic has been injuring many people, and the police have now arrived. They get out of their squad cars, shouting at the civilians to run away. They point their guns at him, looking confused. "What is that thing?!" one cop asks, and another answers, "Don't know. Don't care. Blast it!"

The cops begin to fire at Another Sonic, but he turns into a ball, which the bullets bump into, before falling to the ground. The cops are shocked, and then, Another Sonic does a version of the Spin Dash, slicing through the cars, which blow up, killing several cops and bystanders. Then, Christian and Beth arrive at the park, and there, they see Another Sonic attacking people. This shocks them. "What the hell is that thing?!" Beth asks, and Christian responds, "It looks like Sonic. But, it also looks like an Another Rider."

The figure appears behind them, and then, they add, "The Another Hero is sent from another world. You must defeat it, or its master will be able to conquer the Real World."

Christian nods, and then, he attaches the Ziku Driver to his waist.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

The buckle magically attaches straps to itself, wrapping around Christian's waist.. This shocks Christian and Beth, but then, Another Sonic stares them down. Christian takes out the Ridewatch, which transforms into the CD Ridewatch. Christian turns the dial on the watch, and he hits the button.

**CD!**

Christian then inserts it into the Driver. Then, the display shows a controller looking image that is green. He hits the button on the Driver, and a clock icon forms behind Christian, who he is amazed. He makes a pose, and shouts, "HENSHIN!"

He then turns the Driver, which makes a clock noise.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER CD!**

Christian is surrounded in energy, as the clock behind him forms the letters "RDR" for Rider. The energy fades, revealing Christian in a suit, as the RDR flies onto his face, forming his visor and completing his transformation. Christian stands there, in a suit adorned with emerald imagery; emerald shoulder pads; and a green, black, and gold color scheme. He has transformed into Kamen Rider CD! CD stands there, amazed at his new form. The figure then says, "The hero of the Omniverse has arrived!", before disappearing.

CD then adds, "I am… Kamen Rider CD!"

The monster runs at CD, knocking him over. This shocks him, and he gets up. "Damn, he's fast," he says, "What do I do?"

Another Sonic charges at CD again, but this time, he ducks. Another Sonic shoots rings from his hands, which CD blocks. They push him back, and then, he sighs, "Man! I'm not used to this! I need something to hit him with!"

At that moment, the letters "CDS" appear out of nowhere, and they form into a sword, the CD Slasher.

**CD SLASHER!**

CD is confused. "CD Slasher?" he says, but then, he notices that Another Sonic is shooting out emeralds this time.

CD charges at Another Sonic, slashing the Emeralds away. Then, he slashes at Another Sonic, knocking him into the air. "This is it!" he shouts, before pressing the button on the CD Ridewatch.

**FINISH TIME!**

A display pops up when he presses the button, before spinning the driver.

**TIME BUST!**

CD jumps into the air, and then, multiple "KCK"s for Kick appear, before imprinting onto CD's right foot. He then flies down, before implanting his foot onto Another Sonic, delivering a Rider Kick that sends him flying into a lake, before exploding. CD lands on the ground, and he shouts, "That was AWESOME!"

Beth runs up to him, and she is smiling. "That was amazing, Christian!" she says, before adding, "It seems that your knowledge of toku came in handy after all."

He nods, and he says, "Yeah. And it was so cool! But, why was the monster Sonic-esque? And, what did the figure mean by the Real World?"

After he says that, a portal opens up under him, and he notices this. Beth is shocked, and CD shouts, "Fuck!", as he falls into the portal.

Beth tries to grab his hand, but she is too slow, and the portal closes up. In the distance, the figure says, "The hero has now entered his first world, and what shall await him?"

The figure then vanishes.

**WORLD OF ?.**

In a different world altogether, a portal opens in the sky, and CD falls out, his head crashing into the ground. CD grabs the ground, and struggles, before popping his head out of the ground. He looks around, confused as to his surroundings. "Where the hell… am I?" he asks aloud, and then, he is shocked, as a gust of blue wind dashes past him.

The wind stops, and it is revealed to CD. "It… can't be!" he shouts.

There, in front of him, is a blue hedgehog, with green eyes and wearing red sneakers with white straps. There is Sonic the Hedgehog. "Who… are you?" the gaming icon says.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME… ON** _**KAMEN RIDER CD** _ **!**

**CD: What the hell?! I'm in Sonic's World?!**

**Eggman: Take down that hedgehog and that brat, my Another Sonic!**

**Sonic: ANOTHER Another Sonic, Eggman? Bring it on!**

**Tails: Presenting the Sonic Armor!**

**CD: Let's do it to it!**

**NEXT EPISODE: "SONIC SPEED 1991"**


	2. Sonic Speed 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian had defeated Another Sonic, but a portal sucked him into the World of Sonic the Hedgehog! Can the Blue Blur help him get home? And what is Dr. Eggman planning?

_**Kamen Rider CD** _

**Episode Two: Sonic Speed 1991**

**LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

**An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and and has now gained the power of Kamen Rider CD. After defeating the monster called Another Sonic, he was sucked into a portal, and now, he shall meet the Fastest Thing Alive…**

**WORLD OF SONIC.**

" It… can't be!" CD shouts.

There, in front of him, is a blue hedgehog, with green eyes and wearing red sneakers with white straps. There is Sonic the Hedgehog. "Who… are you?" the gaming icon says.

CD removes his Ridewatch from his Driver, reverting to Christian Rice. He stands there, a huge smile on his face. "Y-You're… Sonic the Hedgehog!" Christian says, fanboying.

Sonic groans when he notices this, saying, "Oh, no. A fanboy. Look, I don't have time to sign an autograph right now. See ya."

Sonic prepares to dash off, but before he does, Christian yells, "Wait!", and grabs onto him, the two of them speeding off.

Sonic notices that Christian is holding onto him, and he looks annoyed. "Hey! Let go of me! I'm not a cab service!"

Christian, however, is holding on for dear life. His face and hair are flapping in the wind. "I can't!" he mutters, "At your speed, if I let go, I'll die!"

Sonic sighs and shrugs, adding, "Fine. But, when we get to Tails' Lab, you're off of me!"

Christian nods 'yes', and Sonic continues his run to Tails' Lab.

**MEANWHILE… DEATH EGG.**

Meanwhile, in the latest version of the Death Egg battlestation, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman, is throwing stuff around the room, looking frustrated. Meanwhile, his loyal henchbots, Orbot and Cubot, cower in fear. "I can't believe that brat defeated my Another Sonic! What can I do now?!" he shouts, and without warning, the Another Sonic Ridewatch arrives from a portal.

This shocks Eggman, and the two bots pop out from their hiding spot. "Wadd'ya know? That little watch came back to ya, boss!" Cubot says, and Orbot tells him to shush.

Eggman picks up the Ridewatch, an evil grin on his face. "Yes," he says, "And once I do some experiments on it, Another Sonic will defeat both that brat, and that meddlesome hedgehog! I'll be able to take over the entire Omniverse without them standing in my way!"

Eggman walks over to the deactivated Metal Sonic, and he turns it on. Metal's eyes light up, and Eggman grins evilly. "Metal, I want you to take out this brat here!" he says, showing Metal a picture of Christian.

Metal dashes off, and Eggman evilly laughs.

**TAILS' LAB.**

A few minutes later, Sonic skids to a stop, and Christian flies off of him, landing on the ground. He coughs, wiping dust off of his clothes. Sonic walks up to him, as Christian stands up. "Okay, kid, start talking," he says, "What are you doing here?"

Christian gulps, nervous. "Should I tell Sonic that he's a fictional character?" he thinks to himself, "Will that be dangerous? Maybe I should wait for Tails? He might be able to explain it better to him."

At that moment, a droning noise starts, getting louder and louder. This worries Sonic and confuses Christian. "Hey, uh, do you hear that?" Christian asks, and Sonic yells, "Move!", before he pushes Christian out of the way.

Then, Metal Sonic crashes into the ground, staring down Sonic and Christian. "Metal Sonic?!" Christian says in shock, and then, Sonic pushes him again.

This causes Sonic to get hit by Metal Sonic, who was charging at them. Sonic goes flying into a tree, and Christian yells his name, running up to help him. "What the hell is Metal doing here?!" he asks, "Is Eggman back?"

Christian notices that Metal is charging at them, so he summons the CD Slasher, and he blocks Metal's swipe with the blade. Christian stares at Metal, growling, before he knocks the robot back. He then pulls out the CD Ridewatch, and he inserts it into a slot on the Slasher.

**FINISH TIME! CD!**

He charges at Metal, and presses its button.

**CREATIVE DESTRUCTION!**

The blade then glows green, and Christian slashes at Metal Sonic. This sends the robot to the ground, and as Metal gets up, he sparks, looking considerably damaged. It flies off, leaving Christian and Sonic confused. "Man, your gear is powerful!" Sonic says, as Christian helps him up.

Christian replies, "Thanks. I just got it, so I'm still learning how to use it."

Then, the lab's door opens, and out run Miles "Tails" Prower, two-tailed genius and Sonic's "bro". "Sonic!" he screams, "Are you alright?"

Sonic waves at him, answering, "You worry, Tails. I'm fine. Metal's attacks are nothing."

Tails then turns, a nervous smile to his face. He notices Christian, and is intrigued. "Oh, hello. Are you the one who helped Sonic?" he asks, "I'm Tails, Sonic's best friend."

" I'm Christian Rice," the human retorts, smiling.

Sonic turns to Christian, a serious look on his face. "Now, as we were discussing before Metal RUDELY interrupted us. What are you doing around here? Why did you follow me?"

Christian sighs, and finally, he explains. "I come from a different world," he says, "And in my world, your world and inhabitants are video game characters."

This shocks Sonic, and intrigues Tails. "What the?! You expect us to believe that?" the hedgehog retorts, but Tails says, "Well, Sonic, there are many different worlds and universes. There's a chance that some worlds descend from the creations of other worlds."

Sonic is confused by Tails calm demeanor, as is Christian. "You… You believe me?" Christian asks, as Sonic asks, "You believe him, Tails?"

Tails laughs, and he says, "Sure. We've done much wierder things before. Alternate universes, fighting gods. A giant Omniverse is not far off." Tails then notices the CD Ridewatch, which Christian is holding.

" What's that, Christian?" Tails asks, and Christian realizes he's talking about the Ridewatch.

" Oh, this is a Ridewatch. It's an item from a show I watch. This lets me transform into a Kamen Rider, a hero of justice," he explains.

Then, out of nowhere, a new Blank Ridewatch appears in Christian's other hand. This shocks the three, and Christian says, "A new Ridewatch?!"

Tails holds his hand out, asking, "Can I take a look at them?"

Christian nods 'yes', and he hands the two watches to Tails, who examines them closely. "Hmm," he says, "If you let me do an experiment on them, I might be able to help you."

Christian smiles at this, and asks, "Really, Tails?! You mean it?!" Tails nods 'yes', and the three all smile. "Awesome! Let's get to work then, guys!" Sonic says, and the heroes head to the Lab, ready to begin.

**BACK AT THE DEATH EGG…**

Eggman screams in rage, throwing things at Metal Sonic, which scares Orbot and Cubot. "You bumbling bot!" he yells, "You couldn't beat that brat! You couldn't even take a hit from his sword!"

Metal Sonic then makes beeping noises, and Orbot says, "Um, boss, Metal Sonic says that he's gotten some data on the boy, which he thinks might be of help to you."

Eggman stands there, and a smile slowly grows on his face. He then pats Metal Sonic's head, and says, "Wonderful, my crazy creation! You've served a purpose yet!"

He then hooks Metal Sonic up to a machine that houses the Another Sonic Ridewatch. Metal Sonic's eyes then glow, as data is transferred from him to the machine, which flows into the Ridewatch. It glows a dark color, and Eggman laughs. "Now that Another Sonic has that brat's data, him and Sonic stand no chance!" he shouts.

**A HOUR LATER… TAILS' LAB.**

" So, you fought some weird monster that looked like me?" Sonic asks Christian, who was telling Sonic the story of how he ended up in Sonic's World. Sonic is intrigued, but also disgusted at a doppelganger of him. "Geez, and I thought Metal and Shadow were bad enough," he says, and Christian adds, "Not to mention the ones you fight in other media." This confuses Sonic, who adds, "You know, the more you say it, the harder it gets to believe that I'm a fictional character." The two of them chuckle, but then, before either of them can say something else, a giant explosion goes off, causing the Lab to shake and startle them. The two look at each other, and run into the lab's main room.

" Tails! Are you alright?!" Sonic asks.

Tails, laying on the floor, covered in soot, coughs, before waving the smoke out a window. "Yeah, I'm fine," the fox says, "Just didn't expect that huge reaction."

Christian helps Tails up, and when the smoke clears, standing on a dish Tails was using, are two Ridewatches. One of them is the CD watch, but the other is different. It has the year 1991 on it, as well as a silhouette of Sonic's head. This confuses everyone, and Sonic says, "1991?"

" It was the year you were created," Christian answers, before looking at the CD watch and noticing that it has the year 1997, as well as a "CD" symbol.

"1997," he says, "My birth year. I guess these watches have the years of creation on them."

He takes the two watches, the CD and the new Sonic watches, and pockets them.

At that moment, there is a knock on the door. Tails walks to it, opens it, and standing in the doorway is Amy Rose, the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic. She stands there, a smile on her face. "Hey, Tails," she says, and Sonic freezes.

Tails, a little nervous, replies, "H-Hey, Amy. What'cha doing?"

Amy then turns to Sonic, as her smile turns to a face of rage, and she pulls out her giant Piko Piko Hammer. "Me?" she says, "I came to drag Sonic to our date, since he promised me one and he's late!"

Sonic slowly backs up, looking afraid, muttering, "A-Amy, wait! I can explain! This guy, Christian, here needed our help!"

Amy then stops, and turns to Christian, who is nervous. He turns to Sonic, giving him a "WTF?!" look, as Sonic has essentially shifted Amy's rage off of himself.

" Oh. Hello then. I'm Amy Rose," she says, curtsying to him, and Christian chuckles nervously, answering, "Christian Rice."

" So, what's going on?" she asks Tails, who explains the situation to her.

She then turns to Christian, tears forming in her eyes. "What?!" she cries, "So,… Sonic and I aren't a real couple?"

Sonic looks a little irked at this statement, muttering, "Never were a couple, real or not."

Christian looks a little sad, answering, "Sorry, Amy. But, if it makes you any better, I ship you two together."

This shocks Sonic, but Amy looks a little happy, hugging Christian. Then, Amy lets go, and she sighs, saying, "Well, at least I have fans."

However, before anyone can do anything, a long arm comes in through the doorway, grabbing onto Amy, and pulls her outside. She screams, and the guys run after her. There, they see Amy being dropped into a special capsule, which is sat into the Egg Mobile, being piloted by Eggman as usual. The heroes scowl at the villain's appearance. "Eggman!" Sonic shouts, "Why are you here?!"

Eggman laughs, and he responds, "Oh, I just wanted to cause some trouble for you, after my latest scheme failed! So, I decided to kidnap your little girlfriend!"

This irritates Sonic, who shouts, "She's NOT my girlfriend!" Amy, meanwhile, has her hammer out, trying to break the capsule, to no avail.

"Let! Me! OUT!" she screams, looking frustrated.

Then, to the heroes' surprise, Eggman pulls out the Another Sonic Ridewatch. Christian can't believe it! "The Another Sonic Ridewatch?!" he says, "Why do you have it?!"

Eggman chuckles, before explaining. "Oh, well you see, I was given a Blank Watch by a mysterious individual, and when I experimented on it, this was created! And now that Metal Sonic has given it your data, you'll stand no chance against my Another Sonic!"

Sonic is annoyed at the name. "ANOTHER Sonic, Eggman? Really?"

" Keep on joking, Sonic! They'll be the last you ever make," Eggman says. He presses the button on the watch.

**SONIC!**

It floats down, before morphing into Another Sonic. The Mobians are all shocked at the monster, noticing his appearance. "Is this the monster you were talking about, Christian?" Sonic asks, and Christian nods, answering, "Yep! And now, I'll beat it!"

Christian puts on the Ziku Driver, turns the CD Ridewatch's dial, and presses its button.

**CD!**

He inserts it into the Ziku Driver, before pressing its button. The clock image appears behind him, freaking out Sonic and Tails. The two of them back up, and Christian poses. "HENSHIN!", he shouts, before turning the driver, and completing his transformation.

His body is covered in his suit, the visor forms, and he now stands as Kamen Rider CD. Sonic and Tails are amazed, and Eggman is irritated. "I shall…," CD says, "…protect the Omniverse!"

The heroes charge at Another Sonic, throwing punches at him. He dodges Sonic's, but CD's hit him, sending him back. Another Sonic skids to a stop on his feet, and he growls. He jumps up, grabbing the capsule containing Amy, and he dashes off. "Well, you brats, try and keep up with Another Sonic!" Eggman says, as he follows after his creation.

Sonic charges a Super Peel Out, saying, "C'mon, guys!"

He dashes off, and Tails follows close behind. CD stands there, confused. "What do I do?" he asks, "I wish I had super speed."

Then, CD has a thought, and he looks at the Ridewatch Holder on his left arm. There's a watch that reads "Bike" in katakana, and he grabs it. "Yes! Perfect!" he says, before pressing the button on it and throws it down, the watch growing and morphing into a full size motorcycle.

It is now the Ride Striker, the bike from _Kamen Rider Zi-O_. He gets on, but stops. "I don't have a license. Can I do this?", he thinks, but then says, "I have no other choice!"

He starts the bike up, and follows the others, eventually catching up. Sonic smirks, saying, "I didn't know you had a bike!"

CD shrugs, saying, "And I don't have a license! I'm surprised I can drive!"

Eventually, the heroes catch up to Eggman and Another Sonic, Eggman once again holding the capsule. CD reverts the bike to its watch mode, and he prepares to fight, as does Sonic and Tails. The three charge at him, but now, he easily dodges their attacks. He throws energy rings at them, knocking them back. Sonic growls angrily, saying, "Dang it! If I only had the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic then homing attacks at Another Sonic, but the monster does his own, and the two collide. Another Sonic is more powerful, however, and he knocks Sonic into a tree. "Sonic!" Tails yells, as him and CD run to help Sonic up.

However, Another Sonic dashes up to them, and kicks them into Sonic, knocking them all down. The three struggle to get up, as Another Sonic prepares to defeat them. The three rise, looking tired. CD pants, as he thinks, "What can we do? If only I could move as fast as him…"

Then, the thought occurs to CD. He pulls out the Sonic Ridewatch, and he turns the dial, before pressing the button on it.

**SONIC!**

CD inserts it into the D'3 Slot on the Driver. Its display turns blue, and he presses the button, before muttering, "Armor Time."

He turns the driver, and then, as the Rider Time jingle repeats, a hologram of a Warp Ring appears, before it summons a physical set of armor. It resembles Sonic, which shocks the Sonic characters. It poses like Sonic, and then, CD touches it. The armor splits into pieces, and flies around CD.

**ARMOR TIME! SONIC SPEED!** **SO-NIC!**

The armor attaches to CD, before a new visor forms, reading "SNC" for Sonic. CD stands there, now as Kamen Rider CD Sonic Armor. "Presenting the Sonic Armor!", he says, posing like Sonic, "Let's do it to it!"

" What the?!" Eggman shouts, astounded, "We were never told about this!"

Another Sonic growls, and he charges at CD, who easily dodges the attack. "You're too slow!", he says to Another Sonic, before kicking him around.

Another Sonic shoots emerald and ring projections at CD, but he slashes them apart with the CD Slasher. He slashes at Another Sonic, knocking him back, before saying, "C'mon! Step it up!"

This irritates Another Sonic, who begins to charge up as a ball. "Oh, ready to show off, eh? Bring it on!", CD says, before pressing the watches' buttons.

**FINISH TIME! SONIC!**

CD presses the Driver's button, and spins it.

**SONIC… TIME BUST!**

CD charges up as a ball, before returning to normal, covered in a blue aura. "Blast away!", he shouts, before using a Lightspeed Attack on Another Sonic.

Afterward, Another Sonic falls to the ground, sparks going off, before he blows up. CD reverts to normal Christian, and the heroes stare at Eggman menacingly, who just smirks nervously. Tails grabs the capsule, and Sonic charges up a Spin Dash, before hitting the Egg Mobile, sending it and Eggman flying. "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!", the scientist shouts as he flies off.

Tails pushes the button on the capsule, freeing Amy, who walks out, running to Sonic and hugging him tightly. "Oh, Sonic! Thank you!" she says, before Sonic lightly pushes her off.

"You're welcome, Amy. But, Christian did most of the work," he says.

Amy realizes this, and she walks over to Christian, curtsying to him. He chuckles, as she says, "Thank you, Christian."

" Oh, it was nothing," he says, nervous.

Then, Sonic and Tails walk up to him, and Sonic holds out his hand for a hand shake. Christian accepts the hand shake, and everyone smiles. "It's been a honor teaming up with you, Sonic," Christian says, and Sonic replies, "Same to you, Kamen Rider CD."

Everyone chuckles, but then, a portal opens up under Christian, and he falls into it.

**WORLD OF ?.**

Now, in a dungeon, its interior wet and slimy, a portal opens up, and Christian falls out of it. He rubs his head as he gets up, saying, "Man, I'll never get used to that."

As Christian looks around, he gets a feeling that something is familiar. However, before he can think about what world he's on, a sword slashes at him, sending him flying, his pain crying out. When Christian stands and turns to face his attacker, he is shocked. It is a lizard man, holding a saber and dressed in armor. It hisses at him, and he thinks, "Shit! What now?!"

Then, out of nowhere, a voice cries out, "Move out of the way!", and another says, "NOW!"

Christian jumps to his right, as two flashes of light, one black and one blue, dash into the lizard man, striking him. The lizard man hisses in pain, before exploding in a burst of light, resembling panes of glass. Christian then turns to the people who saved him, but is shocked when he sees who they are. The two people who saved him stand there, swords in their hands. One is a male, clothed in gear as black as his hair. He holds two swords, one black and one a light blue. The other person is a female, her blue hair flowing, as she sheathes her blue rapier in its sheathe, attached to her white armor with blue trim. His saviors are Kirito and Asuna, lovers and the main protagonists of the _Sword Art Online_ series.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME… ON** _**KAMEN RIDER CD** _ **!**

**Kirito: You're not a NPC or a Player. Who are you?**

**CD: You're Kirito and Asuna! From SAO!**

**Asuna: Oh, so you're a SAO Survivor?**

**Sugou: Kazuto, my revenge is near!**

**Kirito: What the hell?! Sugou?! What's that monster?!**

**NEXT EPISODE: "LINK START 2026"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's Episode 2! Since I have 18 chapters worth already posted on Fanfiction.net, I'm gonna add another chapter on here every few days.  
> Here, I grabbed my first Hero Ridewatch, and later on, I'll start referring to these as Omniwatches, since they aren't related to Riders, and of course, I'm travelling the Omniverse.  
> Anyway, until next time!


	3. Link Start 2026

_**Kamen Rider CD** _

**Episode Three: Link Start 2026**

**LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

**An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. Ending up in the World of Sonic the Hedgehog, he met up with the Blue Blur, and after Miles "Tails" Prower examined the Ridewatches, he gained the power of Sonic using the Sonic Armor, and defeated Another Sonic, before being sucked into the World of Sword Art Online, and now, he has met up with the Black Swordsman and the Lightning Flash...**

**WORLD OF SAO. NEW ALO - DUNGEON.**

The two people who saved him stand there, swords in their hands. One is a male, clothed in gear as black as his hair. He holds two swords, one black and one a light blue. The other person is a female, her blue hair flowing, as she sheathes her blue rapier in its sheathe, attached to her white armor with blue trim. His saviors are Kirito and Asuna, lovers and the main protagonists of the Sword Art Online series. "Are you okay? That mob nearly got you," the Black Swordsman says, Christian standing in shock.

" Y-You… You're Kirito and Asuna! From Sword Art Online!" he says.

This catches the couple's attention. Asuna has a smile on her face, while Kirito looks confused. "Oh, are you a SAO Survivor?" she asks, and Christian turns red.

" Oh, um, no. I just know about SAO," he explains, which makes Kirito wary.

" Really?" he asks, "Then, what are you doing here, in real life clothing, no weapons, not even being a fairy?"

Asuna is surprised by the surge of questions, and Christian is scared. "Crap! What do I say?" he thinks, "Would he believe me? That he's just a light novel character? No! I'll just have to think of something to say."

Christian calms down, then, he answers. "Uh, to be honest, I'm not really sure. It might be some weird glitch going on…," he says, which still confuses the couple.

Christian stares at them, amazed that one of his favorite anime couples is in front of his eyes. "Hey, can you bring up a menu?" Kirito asks, and Christian makes a "I Don't Know" expression.

He then takes his left hand, and swipes down, pulling up a menu. However, it's not like any other menu, as it displays:

**Christian Rice**

**HP 1126**

**MP 1997**

**Skills: One Handed Sword(777/1000); Martial Arts(777/1000); Parry(777/1000); Sprint(777/1000)**

**Sword Skills: Creative Destruction**

**Weapon: CD Slasher**

**Equipment: Ziku Driver**

**Items: CD Ridewatch; Sonic Ridewatch; Bike Ridewatch; Blank Ridewatch X3**

The couple and Christian stand there, shocked. "What the hell?!" he thinks to himself, "Why are all my skills 777 out of 1000, and why is my HP and MP my Birthdate?"

" Those are some wierd items you have there," Asuna says, and they stare at Christian, who shrugs.

Then, a flash of light appears, and out of Kirito's pocket, comes Yui, the AI daughter of Kirito and Asuna. In her pixie form, she flies around Christian, examining him. She flies back to Kirito, and says, "From what I can see in his code daddy, he is indeed a player, not a NPC. However, something is strange about him."

Kirito turns back to Christian, who is shocked. "Hey, do you have a way of getting out?" he asks, and Christian is surprised, nodding "No".

Kirito then sighs, and adds, "Come with us. You can sleep log-out at our place. Then, meet us at the Dicey Cafe. We'll talk more there."

 **NEW AINCRAD. 22** **ND** **FLOOR.**

Christian follows the two, and after a bit of flying with them, him barely getting a hold of flying, they arrive at the cabin on the 22nd Floor of New Aincrad. They enter the cabin, and there, they notice some visitors. There, sitting in some chairs, are two females. Both clothed in shades of green, with one sporting blonde hair, and one sporting teal hair. The one with teal hair also has cat ears and a cat tail. They are Leafa and Sinon, respectively, allies of Kirito and Asuna. Leafa, however, was also Kirito's cousin and adoptive sister. "So, Kazuto, what took you so long?" Leafa asks, a smug grin on her face.

Kirito grins at her comment, before pointing to Christian. "Asuna and I ran into this guy in the dungeon," he explained, "He says he knows about not only SAO, but us as well."

Leafa and Sinon turn to Christian, who chuckles nervously. "Ah, crap! Sinon's staring at me," he thinks to himself, "She was always my favorite waifu in the series."

" So, who are you, and how do you know Kazuto?" Leafa asks, looking at him.

Christian sweats nervously, answering, "Well, uh, the Internet spreads info fast. Also, I assume your using some other name of his. Isn't that a little dangerous?"

Leafa stands there, surprised at the response. Kirito lightly chuckles, and then, Leafa hits his stomach with her katana's grip, which shocks everyone. Before he falls back, Yui flies out of his pocket, and says, "Daddy, you know you shouldn't tease Aunt Sugu."

Kirito stands up, coughing, and says, "But, all I did was chuckle…"

Kirito turns to Christian, muttering, "Take the guest room and sleep log-out. I assume you know where the Dicey Cafe is?"

Christian nods "yes", and Asuna adds, "Well, then, we look forward to meeting you there, Mister Christian."

Christian says, "Y-You too, A-Asuna…"

Christian walks into the bedroom, and then, he sighs in relief. "Jeez! That was close," he says to himself, "They sure ask a lot of questions."

He then opens his menu, looking at his stats and items. "These stats are insane! And why are my Ridewatches and Ziku Driver items in ALO?!" he thinks.

He clicks on a Blank Ridewatch slot, and it then materializes in his hand. He looks at it, and thinks back to his fight with Another Sonic, and him using the Sonic Armor. "I can't believe I got a Sonic Ridewatch, or that I used a Sonic Armor," he says, "Of course, it's crazy being a Rider as it is."

Christian puts the item in his inventory, and then, he lays on the bed. A prompt comes up, asking if he wants to log out, and he says, "Yes."

Then, a feeling of sleepiness hits him, and he closes his eyes, before he soon opens them, only this time, he's in the "Real World", in a hospital bed. He sits up quickly, scaring the nurse watching over him. "Oh, shit!" she shouts, and as Christian looks at her, he realizes that she is Ms. Aki Natsuki, Kazuto's nurse during the "Aincrad" and "Phantom Bullet" arcs.

" Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asks him, and he starts to get out of bed, but she grabs his shoulders.

" Hang on there, kid. You can't leave! You were found unconscious on the streets, and we brought you in," she explains.

Christian, however, lifts her hands off of him, and he gets off the bed. "Sorry, Ms. Natsuki, but I've gotta go to the Dicey Cafe!" he says, before he begins to run off.

She is shocked that he knows her name, and she's also shocked by his energy after waking up from a mysterious sleep. "W-Wait!" she says, but he just responds, "I promised Kazuto I'd be there! See ya!"

He runs out of the room, and out of the hospital in a few minutes. She notices the name he said. "Kazuto?" she says, "He knows him?"

**MEANWHILE,… IN A MYSTERIOUS HOUSE…**

In a mysterious location on the world, meanwhile, a figure stands in the darkness. On a screen, he is talking to Dr. Eggman, who is repairing his Egg Mobile. The figure has a crazed smile on his face, and he says, "Well, Dr. Eggman, it seems that your Another Hero failed to take over the Real World for you!"

Dr. Eggman screams in rage, responding, "SHUT UP, you sicko! I would've won if it wasn't for that meddlesome brat!"

This catches the figure's attention, who says, "Brat?"

Eggman notices his confusion, and he adds, "Yes, a boy from the Real World came to my world, and defeated Another Sonic! If I was you, I'd be prepared."

The figure chuckles, and says, "As if a brat could defeat my minion!"

Eggman ends the chat with the figure, before the figure pulls out an Another Ridewatch. The watch features a weird, monstrous version of Kirito. He presses the button, and it growls.

**KIRITO!**

It then forms into a monster based on Kirito, with his hands shaped like Kirito's swords. On its right hand, it has KIRITO, and on its left hand, it has 2012. This monster is the Kaijin Hero Another Kirito. "My revenge is near, Kazuto," the figure mutters, before Another Kirito uses a teleport crystal-esque device in his chest, teleporting away.

**DICEY CAFE. 40 MIN LATER…**

In the Dicey Cafe, Kazuto and the three girls are waiting there. He is tapping on the counter, with a camera for Yui on his shoulder. Then, the door busts open, and Christian runs in. Everyone looks at him, confused. "Chr-Christian, I presume?" Kazuto asks, and Christian nods.

"Wow, your avatar looks just like you," Asuna says, and Christian replies, "Should either of you be talking?"

Kirito and Asuna look at each other, and then, they chuckle. "Touche," Kazuto says.

Christian walks up to him, and the two shake hands. "Kirigaya Kazuto," Kazuto says, "Nice to meet you."

" Christian Rice," Christian says, "You too."

This surprises the SAO characters. "You used… your full name?" Suguha asks, and Shino adds, "That's really dangerous."

Christian then replies. "To be honest, I'm not really from this world," he says, which shocks them.

" You're not… from this world…?" Suguha says, "What do you mean?"

Christian sighs, and then, he explains. "In my world, you're all… fictional characters," he says, and Kazuto looks confused.

" What do you mean? Are we in an anime?" he asks, and Christian answers, "Technically. You guys started out in a light novel, and then got an anime."

Everyone looks a little irritated, and Shino says, "How stupid do we look?"

Christian turns red, as Shino gets up to his face. "I-uh… I'm not lying. Also, you're all definitely NOT stupid," he answers, and Shino steps on his foot, which he grabs in pain.

" OW!" he shouts, as he jumps around in pain, "That hurt, Asada!"

Then, at that moment, Kazuto's phone goes off, and when he looks at it, it has the name and number of the government agent, Kikuoka Seijirou. "What does he want?" Asuna asks, and Kazuto replies, "He's requesting a video chat. Fine."

Kazuto accepts the call, and soon, Kikuoka's face pops up on his phone screen. He looks stern and serious. "Hello there, Kirigaya," he says, but Kazuto simply responds, "What do you want?"

Kikuoka adjusts his glasses, and he then picks up a piece of paper, and reads off of it. "According to reports, a mysterious monster has been attacking innocent bystanders, not that far from your hangout," he explains, which confuses everyone, but Christian is shocked.

" A monster? What do you mean, Kikuoka-san?" Asuna asks, and he responds, "From what I've heard, a monster just appeared, and has been hurting people. The only reason I'm bringing it up to you, if it's real, is this…"

Kikuoka pulls out a picture, and when everyone sees it, they are shocked. They see Another Kirito, and Kazuto says, "That thing looks like me?!"

Christian can't believe what he sees. "There's an Another Kirito, too?!" he says, "Shit!"

This catches everyone's attention, especially Kikuoka. "Hmm, young man, what do you mean an 'Another' Kirito?" he asks, and Christian says, "You see, your world and many others are fictional universes in my world. Apparently, villains from many worlds are trying to conquer my world, the Real World, and so, I've started fighting to protect the Omniverse from these 'Another Heroes'."

Everyone is confused, and then, they hear screams. They all run out, and then, Christian reaches for a Ridewatch on his left holder. He pulls out the Bike watch and activates it, it turning into the Ride Striker. This shocks the SAO characters, but Kazuto soon says, "Asuna! Come with us! Sugu, Sinon, get the police! Meet us at the screams!"

Kazuto gets on his bike, and Asuna follows, holding onto his waist. Christian then gets on the Ride Striker, and the two bikes ride off, leaving the swordswoman and sniper there.

**MINUTES LATER. CITY STREETS.**

There, Another Kirito is attacking people, sending them flying with his sword strikes. He growls loudly, and many people flee in terror. Then, he hears motorcycles approaching, which then stop, being Christian, Kazuto, and Asuna. They get off their bikes, and the couple are shocked. "It-It really does look like you, Kirito-kun!" Asuna says, and Kazuto is shocked.

Another Kirito stares at Asuna, and he chuckles, scaring her. He runs up to them, but Kazuto stands in front of Asuna, ready to fight. However, Another Kirito knocks him aside, Kazuto falling to the ground. He sits up, blood coming down his cheek from a slash. Another Kirito hugs Asuna, and she freezes in place, creeped out. She then shouts, "Get off!", and she kicks him back, surprising him.

He growls in anger, but then, Christian slashes at him, having summoned the CD Slasher. "Stand back!" he says, and he gets rid of the sword. He pulls out the Ziku Driver, and he attaches it to his waist. This surprises the couple, especially when they hear its name. "Ziku Driver?" Asuna says, "Like his equipment in ALO?"

She runs to Kazuto, helping him up. And then, Christian pulls out the CD Ridewatch and activates it.

**CD!**

He inserts it into the Ziku Driver, and he presses the button. He then poses, and shouts, "HENSHIN!", before spinning the driver.

As the jingle plays, he turns into Kamen Rider CD, which surprises Kazuto and Asuna. "Kamen… Rider…?" Kazuto says, "Like the superheroes?"

CD turns to Kazuto and Asuna, and gives them a thumbs-up. "Don't worry. I've got this!" he says, and the couple smile, with Kazuto giving him a thumbs-up in return.

CD summons the CD Slasher, and charges at Another Kirito, and the two begin a sword fight. Another Kirito poses, and his sword hands glow, before he unleashes the Vorpal Strike sword skill. It knocks CD back, and he pants. "Damn it!" he says, "Time to do it to it!" he shouts, before taking out the Sonic Ridewatch and activating it.

**SONIC!**

He inserts it, and he spins the driver again, which summons the Sonic Armor. The armor flies into pieces, before attaching to him.

**SO-NIC!**

He dashes at Another Kirito, his slashes now hitting the monster at supersonic speeds. Kazuto can't believe his eyes, not that it would change much, considering CD was moving too fast for the one with the fastest reaction speed in SAO. "He's moving like Sonic the Hedgehog," he mutters to himself.

Then, CD skids to a stop, and he presses the buttons on the watches.

**FINISH TIME! SONIC!**

He then turns the driver.

**SONIC… TIME BUST!**

CD activates a Lightspeed Attack, hitting Another Kirito quickly, and it explodes, before reverting into a Ridewatch. CD dashes back to the two, before reverting to Christian. The two are shocked and amazed, and Kazuto asks, "Where did you get those powers?"

Christian shrugs and chuckles, saying, "A mysterious figure gave me the CD watch and Ziku Driver, and I got the Sonic watch after it was experimented on by Tails the Fox."

The couple is amazed, but then, a creepy, dry laugh goes off, scaring everyone. They turn in the direction of the voice, and there stands the figure, who is none other than Sugou Nobuyuki. Everyone is shocked at his appearance, especially Asuna, who remembers how the creep tried to rape and forcibly marry her. "S-Sugou?!" Kazuto shouts, and Christian says, "Not this scumbag! He's in control of Another Kirito?"

Sugou continues laughing, before adjusting his glasses. "Yyyeessss!" he shouts, and now that I have escaped and obtained this, I will FINALLY have my revenge!"

He holds his eye that Kazuto stabbed in ALO, and he points to him. "KAZUTO! YOUR END IS NEAR!" he shouts, before pressing the Another Kirito watch's button, summoning him again.

Then, a portal appears, shocking the heroes, and Another Kirito jumps through, before the portal closes. Kazuto then charges at Sugou, punching him, and holding his shirt by the collar. "You bastard!" he shouts at Sugou, "What just happened?!"

Then, he hears a thud, and Christian shouts Asuna's name. This surprises Kazuto, who turns and sees his future wife, Asuna, laying on the ground, unconscious. He lets go of Sugou, and charges to Asuna, grabbing her. He begins shaking her, repeating her name. However, she does not wake up, and the two heroes turn to Sugou. "Soon, you ALL will LOSE to me, KING and GOD of the FAIRIES!" he shouts, before running off.

Then, Suguha shouts, "Kazuto!"

The heroes turn, where they see Shino and Sugu, running to them, cops following behind. They see no monster, and are confused. "Where's the monster?!" Shino asks, and Kazuto replies, "Christian beat it. But,… it's master is Sugou! And Asuna…!"

The girls stare at Asuna, her in a painful sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME… ON** _**KAMEN RIDER CD** _ **!**

**Kirito: ASUNA! What's wrong?!**

**Asuna: Kirito… I feel… tired…**

**Sugou: Die in SAO,… you assholes!**

**CD: He's killing you two in SAO!**

**CD: I'll clear this game!**

**NEXT EPISODE: "STARBURST STREAM 2012"**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.  
> I've finally set up an AO3 account!  
> And with it, I bring over my biggest work.  
> "Kamen Rider CD" is an ongoing story about me fighting to save the Omniverse, while collecting the powers of fictional characters.  
> I hope you all stay along for the ride!


End file.
